Corduroy (film)
Corduroy is a 2027 American computer-animated comedy film produced by Owen Laramore Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures, making it the nineteenth theatrical Owen Laramore film. Directed by Jay Roach and featuring the voices of Owen Wilson, Aubrey Anderson-Emmons, Eugenio Derbez, Kristen Bell, Jim Hanks, and Ken Hudson Campbell, it is based on the book of the same name by Don Freeman. Despite the poor box office performance of ''The Bog Baby'', Owen Laramore Entertainment announced a film based on Corduroy. Wilson was cast by the end of 2025. Released on February 7, 2027, the film grossed $500 million worldwide and received critical acclaim for its emotional weight, Wilson's performance, and the faithfulness to the source material. It received four nominations at the 100th Academy Awards, including Best Animated Feature, but lost to ''Titanic''. Plot Corduroy is a bear in green overalls living in a department store with other toy animals and dolls, including his friends, Can the clown, Drew the doll, Ben the bunny, and God the giraffe. One day, a girl named Lisa decides to buy him, but his mother politely declines because he has seemingly lost a button on one of his shoulder straps, and says she can get him next week, to which she agrees. Corduroy realizes this and plans to find a new button at night. Sure enough, Corduroy wanders around the store and steps on an escalator leading to an enormous palace. Curious, Corduroy climbs up a bed--and finds a button. He tries to pull it off, and he does, but inadvertently bumps into a tall floor lamp, attracting the watchman's attention. Surprised that the bear got to the palace, he sets him on the shelf with the other toys. During the next few nights, their attempts to find a button for Corduroy are hijacked by challenges. In desperation, Corduroy sneaks into a sewing kit isle to find a sewing kit for his button. He succeeds, and he and his friends go to the palace to sew the button back on, but the watchman catches this and puts the toys back in the toy isle, and the kit back in the sewing kit isle. On Monday, Lisa arrives and tells Corduroy that she has officially gotten enough money to buy him. His mother says she can, just as she had promised, and her promise goes on as planned. The clerk asks if she can put the bear in a box, but Lisa respectfully declines. Corduroy bids a heartfelt farewell to his friends, and Lisa brings him home to her apartment, with a bed that was the right size for him. She sews a button on Corduroy's overall, much to his happiness. Corduroy states he always wanted a friend. Lisa say she has also wanted a friend, and they share a hug. Cast * Owen Wilson as Corduroy * Aubrey Anderson-Emmons as Lisa * Eugenio Derbez as Can Clown * Kristen Bell as Drew Doll * Jim Hanks as Ben Bunny * Ken Hudson Campbell as God Giraffe * Anika Noni Rose as Lisa's mom * Kevin Michael Richardson as Watchman * Megan Fox as Clerk Production Development In March 2025, Owen Laramore Entertainment was revealed to be in talks to create a Corduroy movie, with Jay Roach set to direct. Roach brought in John Ridley, Christopher Nolan, Ed Valentine, and Ford Riley to write the screenplay. Owen Laramore stated that he considered Roach because of his work on the Austin Powers film. Casting Owen Wilson was initially cast as the title character in December 2025. In March 2026, More cast members were announced: Aubrey Anderson-Emmons, Eugenio Derbez, Kristen Bell, Jim Hanks, and Ken Hudson Campbell. It was the second collaboration between Wilson and Campbell, after Armageddon (1998). Music In 2026, it was revealed that Benjamin Wallfisch would be composing the film's score. Making it his first collaboration with Walt Disney Pictures and his first score for an animated film. Roach met Wallfisch because he noticed his musical involvement with Blade Runner 2049 (2017). Reception Box office The film opened on February 7, 2027, and grossed over $150 million in the United States and Canada, and in other territories, it grossed $350 million. It was a box office blockbuster upon release, earning a total of $500 million worldwide by the end of its theatrical run. Critical response Corduroy was acclaimed by critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a 97% approval rating. The consensus reads, "Heartfelt and beautifully animated, Corduroy has what it takes to stay faithful to the source material". Metacritic calculated a score of 99 out of 100 based on 34 critics, indicating "universal acclaim" Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film a grade of "A+" on a A+ to F scale, while those at PostTrak gave it a score of 99% and a 90% "definite recommend". Anna Smith of Empire gave the film a positive review, saying, "Corduroy, the first theatrical film featuring the faithful bear in green overall". Richard Roeper of the Chicago Sun Times gave the film "Two Thumbs Up". Frank Lovece of Film Journal International gave the film five out of five stars. Peter Travers compared Corduroy favorably to Teddy from ''Disney In The House'', saying, "Like Teddy in Disney In The House, the titular bear in ''Corduroy ''is appealing to audiences".